


The Job Offer

by Jathis



Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're not that bad. You just have to get to know them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Job Offer

Flycatcher was having an emotional breakdown.

Dee and Dum shared a look between each other when they heard the first choking sob, eyebrows raised as they went to look for the source. What they found was the former janitor of the Woodlands sitting on the floor, fingers tangled in his red hair as he wept, unable to stop himself, even when he saw the two brothers approaching.

“Hey...”

“Whassa matter?”

“I..I...I...” He looked up when Dee placed a hand on his shoulder, holding out a cup of coffee to him. “Huh?”

“Drink this and calm down, mate,” Dee urged.

“I uh...”

“Drink it.”

He took the cup with shaking hands, sniffling as he wiped at his eyes, struggling to drink the coffee without spilling. “I...”

“No talkin' until the coffee's finished,” Dum advised.

“Oh...okay...” The shaking and tears were gone by the time he had finished the coffee and he accepted help from Dum to get back onto his feet, sniffling awkwardly as he shifted a little. “Thanks...for the coffee,” he said.

“Now what's got you all upset like that?” Dee asked.

“Yeah, whassa matter, Fly?”

“...I can't find my hat,” Flycatcher mumbled.

Dee and Dum shared a look between each other. “You go and focus on the case; I'll stay here and help our ol' friend Fly find his hat!” Dee said.

Flycatcher perked up at that, watching as Dum left the pair alone. “Re-really? You're going to help me look?” he asked.

Dee smiled, clapping a large hand on Flycatcher's back in reassurance. “Course I am! Can't have Fabletown's greatest janitor missin' his hat, can we!” he laughed. “You know...I've always liked you, Flycatcher! Ya got a good work ethic, ya know?”

“Really?”

“Yeah!”

“Mr. Crane didn't think so...”

Dee perked up at that as he asked, “what happened?”

Flycatcher shrugged as he started to look again for his hat. “He fired me from the Woodlands...”

The pair talked for hours while searching around for Flycatcher's hat. Mostly it was Flycatcher doing the talking, opening up easily to Dee as he started to calm down, feeling better now that someone else had offered to help him with his problem. He was so focused on the task at hand that he barely noticed that Dee had stopped talking entirely, silently listening to him talk about his friends at the Woodlands and what they were up to.

He didn't see Dee pull his hat out of his jacket's inside pocket.

“Well wouldja look at that!” Dee suddenly cried out, pretending to pull the hat out from behind a cabinet.

“My hat!” Flycatcher ran over to claim it, happily putting it back on his head before throwing his arms around Dee in a grateful hug. “Oh thanks so much, Dee! I don't know what I would have done without it!”

“Aw it's no problem, mate! And you know what? Why don't you come and work for me an' Dum down at our office?”

“Huh?”

“Yeah! You could work the night shift there, right? Help clean it up and whatnot fer us! It'll help keep ya busy, aye?”

“...I'd like that,” Flycatcher agreed.

“Course ya would.”

 


End file.
